J4KEY
Who is J4KEY? J4KEY is a popular dancer in VRChat and member of Team Kinetic together with Forceable. Aside from dancing she's participated in various light-RP and often visits Roflgator's bar The Golden Gator to dance. J4KEY is good friends with Forceable, a fellow VRChat dancer who she regularly performs with. Lore Biography/History In mid 2018 she started working for ThatOneRebel as one of his dancers and in turn at Chipz Night Club, back when he used to run Club Rogue. Here she would often join and dance and earned the nickname "The Queen". when fighting in the battle arena]] In Sept 2018 she was employed as a part-time dancer in Roflgators bar The Golden Gator. Since being employed by the mischievous alligator robot she's also been placed in various pit fights at the battle arena. When fighting she mixes dancing into her fighting style. In Nov 2018 she started dancing at Neko Nights Night Club which might cause some problems down the road for a particular gator. On Jan 8th, 2019 she went on a date of sorts with Joey Bagels. On June 9th, 2019 she participated in a competition at Necro Nights and made it to the finals but lost to P I K A. On Nov 11th, 2019 she went on a date with XXXNicole when also attending Necro Nights. Trivia *She is known by most as the "The Queen". *J4KEY once gave Chipz and Lanfear a dance, supposedly for something Chipz did once. *J4KEY is known to hang out around a large number of people and different social circles, including JunkratWaifu and HaWXx. *She has attended multiple of Roflgators IRL podcasts along with other streamers and VRChat personalities. Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/j4key * Twitter: https://twitter.com/j4keyvr * Team Kinetic: https://www.twitch.tv/team/kinetic Gallery J4key.jpg|J4key at the Gator Bar Foreigner and J4key.jpg|Foreigner and J4key J4akey lean over.jpg|Leaning over at you Shonzo interviewing J4key.jpg|Being interviewed by Shonzo Roflgator Sept 17th 21 J4key SaberAlter dance-off.jpg|Dance-off with SaberAlter at The Bricktown Golden Gator Roflgator Sept 17th 22 J4key lap dance.jpg|Giving Roflgator a lap dance Roflgator Sept 17th 23 J4key Lean pole.jpg|Posing Rolf Sept 26th 20 J4key and Blocks dancing.jpg|Dancing with The Bricktown Blocks Rofl Nov 27th 21 G 41 and J4key.jpg|With G_41 Rofl Nov 27th 23 G 41 and J4key.jpg|With G_41 Rofl Nov 27th 24 G 41 vs J4key.jpg|Fighting versus G_41 in the Battle Arena Rofl Dec 24th 3 J4key.jpg|New outfit Rofl Dec 14th 11 J4key.jpg|On stage Rofl Mar 1st 34 Hikaro and Tanner watching J4key.jpg|Watched by Hikaro and Tanner while performing. Rofl Mar 1st 35 Hikaro and Tanner watching J4key.jpg|Watched by Hikaro and Tanner while performing. Rofl Mar 1st 38 J4key.jpg|Taking a breather in The Golden Gator Rofl Mar 27th 8 AughtyVon, Jogie watches J4key.jpg|Performing in front of Aughty and Jogie Rofl June 9th 2019 47 Necro Nights Finalists MsMistilia PIKA Vore J4key and UzuriMia.jpg|One of the finalists after participating in a competition at Necro Nights Kurigames Aug 28th 2019 2 dance from UzuriMia, J4KEY and Roflgator.jpg|Dancing for Kuri together with UzuriMia. Rofl Nov 11th 2019 6 J4key and XXXNicole.jpg|J4key and XXXNicole in the dungeon themed dance club portion of Necro Nights Rofl Nov 11th 2019 7 J4key and XXXNicole.jpg Category:People Category:Humans Category:Characters